


Broche

by GottiCalavera



Series: ZukAang para el corazón [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Culturas distintas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Zuko demasiado cansado para darse cuenta de su error, adultos cansados, propuesta de matrimonio, situacion embarazosa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: [[One-shot]] Como cualquier otra nación con costumbres y tradiciones, Zuko decide proponerle matrimonio a Aang por medio un regalo de compromiso... {Hecho por GottiCalavera}
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ZukAang para el corazón [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Broche

**Author's Note:**

> [El enfoque en los collares matrimoniales de las Tribus Agua que se dio tanto en ATLA y TLK, fue el motivante para hacer este fic, y también al cansancio universitario en finales de semestre que me hacen pensar en estas cosas]  
> Los personajes pertenecen a Avatar: The Last Airbender

Las cuatro naciones eran distintas las una de las otras, ya sean por las ropas, la comida, incluso la escritura y los idiomas son diferentes entre sí. Pero hay una costumbre que sigue vigente en todas las demás naciones; y era las propuestas de matrimonio.

Se dicen que los de la Tribu Agua obsequian collares, los del Reino Tierra regalan aretes o cualquier pedrería que puedan usar como joya, y aunque; a falta de conocimiento de los nómadas aire, de seguro también hacían algo similar.

También su nación tenía su propio obsequio, después de tantos años, de ver tantos obsequios matrimoniales en las mujeres u hombres comprometidos, hasta incluso ver de reojo tiendas que se dedican en exclusivo a ello.

Le pareció perfecto proponerle matrimonio a Aang como lo dictan sus tradiciones, ya que siempre le pareció un lindo y esplendido detalle. 

Zuko estuvo nervioso durante varios meses en busca del regalo para su propuesta de matrimonio, tal vez esos nervios le hicieron la mala jugada de olvidar un detalle importante; pero eso valió poco cuando encontró el obsequio perfecto.

Con el regalo asegurado, hizo los preparativos para dar el ambiente perfecto para entregarlo y dar la pregunta.

[…]

Aang había llegado de sus deberes de Avatar en el Reino Tierra, Appa y él están cansados, tan solo aterrizar en la Nación del Fuego, Appa quedo completamente dormido. Aang lo hubiera acompañado, pero no quería darle mucha carga a su amigo mientras dormía; ya no era tan ligero en peso como lo fue de niño, es un adulto ahora, así que le quito la silla y lo guardo en el establo.

―Buenas noches, Appa―se despidió acariciándole el flequillo blanco.

Aun no era tan tarde, y está seguro que Zuko sigue en la oficina ahogado en papeleo, mañana intentaría ayudarlo; se siente agotado por lo que primero que hará es descansar en la enorme cama que comparten. Así que cuando abrió la puerta, no espero ver a Zuko con sus mejores galas y con un pequeño banquete en la mesa baja que tenían en el cuarto.

La sorpresa le quito lo cansado, quiso preguntar por la ocasión, pero su amado Señor del Fuego le pidió de forma cariñosa que se pusiera cómodo y comiera algo. Aang no pregunto más, desde hace mucho que no tenía una cita de forma apropiada con Zuko debido sus trabajos y el proyecto de Ciudad Republica. Esto era como un gran respiro y uno que necesitaban los dos, se quitó los zapatos y se arrodillo para tomar su lugar en la mesa, y con ello se dio cuenta que toda la comida era de sus favoritas; incluso el pastel de huevo tenía su lugar en la pequeña mesa.

Fue una noche maravillosa, no sabía lo mucho que extraño su compañía y sus mejillas están tan coloradas a causa de las risas y el sentimiento de volverse a enamorar de nuevo. Zuko tenía esa aura tan cálida, que era una mezcla de embriagues al oler las flores y al de volver a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo; sus risas, las historias que dice su boca, sus ojos tan brillantes y sus gestos delicados con las manos.

Aang se sentía perfectamente borracho de felicidad, a pesar que el único que toma el rebajado de jugo de cactus era Zuko.

― ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?―pregunto al fin entre pequeñas risas mientras le da un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

Pudo notar el cambio de ambiente, el jovial y risueño entorno se volvió algo más serio, pero no se sentía pesado; se podría decir que tenía un toque de nerviosismo y emoción.

Por otro lado, Zuko no le salían las palabras, tantas cosas que quería decirle y quería expresarle con tanta devoción y cariño, piensa que todas las palabras del mundo no bastan para poder expresar aquel sentimiento que crece al tener a Aang de su lado. Por lo que opta por ir directo en un suspiro de alivio y culpa por lo poco romántico que es, por lo que, saca una caja rectangular que tenía bajo su bata.

Aang lo mira con genuina curiosidad, sus ojos se dilatan en sorpresa al momento en que Zuko abre aquella cajita.

Es una buena reacción, significa que el regalo fue el adecuado.

Su corazón se llena de alivio al mostrar aquel hermoso **broche para el cabello** decorado con dragón azul que serpentea a lo largo de ese accesorio.

El cabello siempre fue un símbolo importante para la Nación del Fuego, por lo que no había regalo más perfecto de compromiso que un broche o una peineta para adornarlo.

―Aang, ¿Me harías el honor de **usar** este broche y casarte conmigo?―dijo al fin esa pregunta.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Aang tomara la palabra―Por supuesto, nada me haría más feliz y realmente me siento halago…―hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire, al final apunto con una mano directo a su cabeza.

»― **No creo poder usarlo** ―afirmo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La emoción ante el sí de su propuesta que dio Aang, se esfumo y una oleada vergüenza lo azoto con fuerza por el error que cometió... y del cual olvido hasta este momento.

Aang, el único maestro aire del mundo.

Una persona que conocía desde hace mucho, como alguien devota al honrar y seguir las costumbres de su antigua nación.

Una nación que considera el cabello poco práctico para la vida de un nómada aire en el manejo del aire control.

[…]

Aang aún tenía la risa pintada en su sonrisa―Zuko, por favor, te dije que si me quiero casar contigo―todavía hay pequeñas risas que se escapan de su boca.

No lo culpa, de cierta forma es divertido que olvidara que su novio no podría usar aquel regalo de compromiso debido a falta de cabello ¡Había veces que lo ayudaba a rasurarse la cabeza! ¡¿Cómo fue tan estúpido para olvidar algo así!? Le echaría la culpa al exceso de trabajo, a la ansiedad de buscar un buen obsequio y los nervios que tuvo al planearlo.

La vergüenza es demasiada como para verlo a la cara, por lo que la oculta entre sus brazos y la mesa, es por eso que Aang tiene las manos sobre sus hombros y los mecen en busca de alguna reacción. Al final, se recuesta de la misma forma en la que está en la mesa.

― **Sí lo pienso usar** ―exclamo Aang.

Zuko desenvolvió sus brazos y miro al maestro aire con una cara muy roja, en estos momentos le gustaría tener la piel más bronceada para no ser tan obvio― ¡¿CÓMO!?

Aang saco el broche de su caja, con destreza de artesano viejo, doblo las puntas del accesorio sin dañar a ese pequeño dragón azul que lo rodea, al tener un resultado que quería; lo coloco en su ropa… específicamente cerca del corazón.

―Si puedo usarlo―afirmo con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

Una mano con flecha se posa en su cabello y lo acaricio en lo que Aang acorta distancia para repartir besos por su rostro. Acepta los mimos y se los regresa.

No falta mucho para que el aire se ponga caliente.

[…]

―Aang…―lo llama, no esta tan lejos, lo tiene en frente suyo.

Pero a diferencia del suceso de la mesa, están en la cama y las batas están desordenadas, la piel tiene un poco de sudor y adornos rojos recién hechos. Hace un sonido un poco adormilado o tal vez de distracción, aún sigue jugando con su cabello.

― ¿Qué daban los nómadas aire como regalo de compromiso?―pregunta en un suave murmuro.

― ¿Quieres un tatuaje?―cuestiona divertido.

Pensar en Aang clavándole una aguja con tinta de colores muchas veces por alguna área de su cuerpo, no están atractiva― ¿Ese era el regalo?

―No… pero no era muy común los matrimonios, por supuesto que había, pero no había necesidad para hacerlo. Uno sabía que estaban juntos por eso mismo, estar juntos, tal vez una pequeña fiesta y ya.

Zuko abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no pensó en esa alternativa, la cultura que tenía los nómadas aire era muy distinta―Entonces ¿Qué es?

Aang desvió los ojos apenado―Tendría que dejar mi cabello crecer para dártelo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Aunque el cabello no es para nada útil, sigue siendo algo que creció y fue mío. Ese es el regalo de compromiso, algo que fue mío, pero ahora te pertenece.

Sus ojos brillan ante esa declaración, le gustaría saber más de lo que fue la cultura de Aang, no solo para evitar lo ocurrido con el broche y que no vuelva pasar. Sino que para él era importante, y aunque no estén del todo de acuerdo en aspectos culturales, quiere que tenga la confianza de compartirlos con él.

Le dio un beso los labios y después le sonrió―Me encantaría verlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aparte del HC de que las demás naciones tienen su propio regalo de compromiso. Tengo el HC que el regalo de compromiso de los nómadas aire es una pulsera hecha con una trenza de su propio cabello, pero no solo limita a un regalo de matrimonio; sino también de los padres a los recién nacidos o en sus primeros cinco años.  
> Este Hc se basó en la costumbre de la cultura prehispánica de los mexicas, donde si las mujeres morían al dar a luz, hacían pulseras con su cabello para su esposo viudo y su recién nacido, como un recordatorio de ella.
> 
> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
